Sean Dwyer
Sean Dwyer was a Sunnydale High student and a member of the Swim Team. Biography Sean was present in the sauna when the undercover Xander was looking for steroids, only to be informed by Sean that the steroids were being absorbed from the steam in the sauna. He later became a Gill Monster because of the steroid dosages he took, briefly confusing Cordelia Chase into thinking Xander had turned into a monster before realizing Xander was just in another room. Sometime in 2000, Sean was eventually found and turned back into a human by Rupert Giles and the Watchers Council. Sean thanked Giles for everything and went on to continue his life. In mid-2006, Sean was in Los Angeles when he witnessed a dark-clouded storm that appeared during the daytime. Sean couldn't believe what he saw when the storm revealed a burning eye, who was in fact the Dark Lord Sauron. When he learned that Giles was forming a secret organization to stand against this new threat, Sean decided to join and was given a Longsword and Crossbow as his main weapons to use to fight against the Sauron's forces. Entering Middle-earth, Sean and the whole army travelled across the land of Rohan where they joined hands with Gandalf and the Rohirrim Army when they were traveling to Helm's Deep. Sean took part near the end of the battle and watched as the remaining Uruk-hai retreat into the Huorn forest where they would be all perished. After the battle ended, which included the death of Saruman, Sean travelled to Edoras where he would attend the victory celebration. Later on, he travelled to Dunharrow where everyone would prepare their weaponry for war against the enemy. That night, he watched Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli depart and enter the path of the dead. Sean grew worried and believed that there was no hope for the armies of the Free Alliance to stand against the forces of Mordor. In the morning, Sean climbs up his horse and made sure that he had both his weapons with him. He followed everyone out from the camp and ventured towards Minas Tirith. Arriving to the fields of Pelennor, Sean looked onwards at the massive Orc that all over the fields. He held his weapons tightly as he yelled his war cry with everyone and charged down towards their opponents. During the chaotic battle, Sean shot down several Haradrim archers from up above and helped take down a Mûmakil with many archers. He and many others later helped Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in slaying many orcs and Easterlings across the fields as the Army of the Dead swarmed over and killed the entire enemy. Sean was grievously injured after the battle and was taken to the House of Healing. Days later after his recovery, Sean followed the armies of the Free Alliance to the Black Gate and confront Sauron's forces one last time. After Aragorn decapitated the Mouth of Sauron, Sean drew his blade and charged towards the enemy. The battle ended when Sean watched as the tower of Barad-dûr collapse, resulting the death of Sauron and the destruction of the One Ring. Later, Sean attended the coronation outside the city where Aragorn became the High King of Gondor and Arnor. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Watchers Army